harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lyall Lupin
Non-Human Spirituous Apparitions What exactly is Non-Human Spirituous Apparitions? It almost sound as if Lyall Lupin worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures? :Non-Human Spirituous Apparition appears to be an alternative name for non-being. EDIT: Also, as the article already states, Lyall did indeed work for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 00:18, August 8, 2013 (UTC) 1981 Where is the canon sources for his year of death? :That isn't a year of death, it's just the last year we know him to have been active. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 17:51, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :Not true. According to Pottermore, after losing his job at Hogwarts in early 1994, he refused to move into his father's house out of fear of ruening his peaceful life. User:Simen Johannes Fagerli ::But it is true, though. Pottermore doesn't say Remus wouldn't move into his father's house after losing his job, it says he didn't want to move into his father's house after the fall of the Order. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 19:54, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Wonderbook of Spells and stuff OF COURSE Lyall Lupin is knowledgable with magical creatures! OF COURSE he's skilled with charms! OF COURSE he's not just 'reasonably skilled' in DADA! Read it, read it over again, and read it so one final time while thinking about what you've just read twice at the same time, and you'd realize that Lyall and Remus was quite evenly matched in at least DADA and Charms. Lyall is an expert on Dark Creatures with a speciality on Non-Beings? WOW! So is his son! Gee, wonder where he's GOT IT FROM! Also: That one easily can fend off werwolves in a video game doesn't prove anything. Why? Because it's a video game. In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. video game, on "A Giant Problem", I finished the level on first attempt. Considering that several Aurors and Umbridge united wasn't capable of stunning Hagrid, McGonagall alone shouldn't be able to magically defeat a pure-blood giant by just casting spells at it, regardless how much more talented she was than the likes of Umbrdige. Likewise, the fifth game, arguably the easiest game of them all, when I played Dumbledore I defeated Voldemort in... What, about five minutes? Six perhaps? Voldemort and Dumbledore are equally powerful, so it wouldn't be that easy in "real life". If werwolves could be easily defeated by stunners, they wouldn't be feared, they wouldn't be considered a threat because a stunning spell in pretty basic stuff. Anyone could have defeated a werwolf during the full moon if that actually was the case. The video games are made out to be easy so that kids and other fans can enjoy playing them. Or perhaps I've been mistaken in the assumption that there's a reason why the movies is considered more canon than the games? - User:Simen Johannes Fagerli :Yes, but the "magical creatures" section was essentially just a repeat of "defence against the dark arts" section, except saying he probably got a high mark in Care of Magical Creatures, which apart from speculation doesn't relate to anything of his known talents because CMC doesn't teach about boggarts, poltergeists and Dementors. :Hermione Granger at age thirteen can recognise Remus Lupin in his human form as a werewolf, as can Severus Snape and it is implied that Snape expected all thirteen year olds to be able to recognise werewolves. Therefore, the fact that two tired, tried and overworked Ministry workers laughed at him for wanting to keep someone in jail for a whole twenty-four hours based on looks alone is no indication that he is anything beyond reasonably skilled in this area of expertise. :Also, Wonderbook: Book of Spells is only technically a video game; the text was written by Rowling and the gameplay was almost certainly approved by her, and either way in lieu of there being no specific, canonical counter-argument against it, it is canon. Consequently, werewolves being repelled by Stunning Spells is canon. :And wow, he's so skilled in charms that he can do spells that fourteen and fifteen year olds can do! That definitely shows immense incredible talent. :And yes, before you reply that I obviously need to re-read your edit, I did read it four times just now and then once for each time I had to revert it because it was so highly exaggerated, and read it once when he had to edit my edit to cut down the exaggerations in it. :All in all, it's generally agreed that despite everyone's high regard for Lyall, he wasn't this wizarding superstar he's being made out to be. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 12:36, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :I give up... Live in your ignorance. User:Simen Johannes Fagerli Lycanthropy I changed "This alludes to the lycanthropy in the Lupin family." to "This alludes to lycanthropy." so as to avoid suggesting that a large part of the family had lycanthropy. Okay?Hallj36 (talk) 02:59, December 29, 2013 (UTC)